


You're Not Jeremy

by Melanie_Mikaelson



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Accidental Break in, Crack, Drunk Bass, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Melanie_Mikaelson
Summary: Now when Miles unlocks his apartment in the morning, having just got home from visiting his brother, the last thing he ever expected to come back to was some strange man curled up asleep next to his cat in said cats bed at 10 am in the morning.





	

Bass giggles to himself as he ambles down the street towards Jeremy's apartment. 

The only reason he was so pissed was that it was the three year anniversary of his families death and he never liked spending it sober.

So that's why he is walking down New Yorks streets at two am in the morning way over the limit. 

Bass smiles, when he sees Jeremy's apartment building. Clapping his hands together he cranes his head up, stumbling over his own feet when he tries to figure out how he's going to climb the fire escape at his level of drunkness. 

"You're spiderman Bass" Bass slurs then his eyes widen as he looks around. "Shh, we can't let anyone hear" he chuckles, holding a finger to his lips, looking around suspiciously, before doing a running jump and grabbing the ladder. 

The good thing was he succeeds in pulling the ladder down, the sad part was, he lands on his ass in the process.

"Spiderman probably falls sometimes" Bass giggles, clambering back onto his feet and towards the ladder. 

It's a long process of climbing to Jeremy's apartment floor which unfortunately happens to be on the 9th level; It would have been an easy task if Bass wasn't so shitfaced, almost falling every ten seconds.

Now he may be spiderman, but there's no way he'd survive that drop.

After what feels like forever, but in reality has only been twenty minutes of climbing stairs he finally reaches Jeremy's landing. 

Turning he around he pretends to shoot the web then blows on his finger like he's blowing the smoke of the gun. "Deadly" he whispers into the night with a smirk.

Bass leans down to pull the window up, frowning when he realises it won't budge, leaning forward Bass smashes his face up against the window calling out Jeremy's name but get's no reply in return.

"Fine! If that's how you want to play, then I'll use my spider senses and break in!" Bass howls, mouth still squished up against the window as he peers into the dark apartment.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his trusty pocket knife that had been with him for years, he flicks it open grinning, pointing it at the locked window with a sense of determination. 

Bass places the knife underneath the seal of the window and jiggles the knife around expertly before flicking the latch up with a shout of victory.

Bass pulls the window up and then proceeds to attempt to climb in. He's halfway in, head first, legs still hanging out of the window when something soft rubs against his arm. 

Bass lets out a squeak of surprise before breaking into a grin when he sees a little black and brown kitty. "Oh, you're new! Jer never told me about you!" Bass slurs happily, slumping against the window sill to play with the kitty, completely forgetting to climb the rest of the way inside.

Bass frowns unhappily when the cat turns tail and starts to walk away from him. Wiggling his hips, Bass crawls the rest of the way in the window and lands on the floor with a hard 'thump'.

Standing up, Bass grins triumphantly, having made it inside as he follows the cat, after making sure to shut the window behind him. Now in the apartment Bass should have noticed that the layout of the flat was all wrong as well as the furniture but because of how drunk he was and his laser focus on the cat, this all went unnoticed to him.

Bass follows the cat, stumbling into a few things on his way before he finally drops down into the cat's bed next to the cute kitty.

Once Bass is comfortable he pulls the soft kitty close to his chest, stroking behind its ears as the cat purrs happily in return. 

"You know a real superhero is cuddling you, you know? Now I'm going to tell you a secret that no one else knows okay. Alright here goes...I'm Spiderman! I'm so cool you know!" Bass says smugly, scratching the cat's tummy and back.

The cat ignores him, just content to purr contentedly but Bass pays no heed.

A few minutes Bass is fast asleep curled up in the cat's bed with the cat in question curled happily up against Bass' warm chest.

Now when Miles unlocks his apartment in the morning, having just got home from visiting his brother, the last thing he ever expected to come back to was some strange man curled up asleep next to his cats in said cats bed at 10 am in the morning. 

Dropping his bags beside the door, Miles slowly walks over to the man. Once Miles is in front of the man in question he can smell the alcohol coming from him.

Miles looks up at the ceiling thinking 'Why him?' before sighing and nudging the man's leg with his foot.

The strange man grumbles slightly, swatting at Miles' shoe. 

"G'way Jer" he sleepily mumbles, voice husky from sleep. Miles smirks and nudges him again and again until the man growls and pushes him into a seated position, hands covering his face.

Bass rubs his eyes trying to ignore the pounding his head before he leans back up against the wall. Letting out a huff of annoyed air he turns his famous Bass 'I'm so done with your shit' stare up at Jeremy.

Except for the man, he is looking at is most definitely NOT Jeremy.

Miles chuckles at the way the man's face changes from grumpy to embarrassed within seconds. 

Blushing, Bass blinks a couple of times, mouth hanging open before he quickly glances around the flat then what he's lying on 'A cat bed? Really!?' Bass thinks.

Finally, he brings himself to look up at the man, whose house he seems to have broken into unknowingly. 

"Uh, you're not Jeremy" Bass says lamely, blush intensifying...What? The man was handsome, sue me!

Miles throws his head back and laughs before letting his eyes land back on the hot stranger, 'Woah! Slow down there Miles!' Miles' chides himself.

Deciding to be polite for once in his life, Miles reaches his hand down to help the man up. 

"No, just Miles" Miles grins as the man accepts the hand to help him up. 

Bass chuckles slightly, tension leaving his shoulders when he realises the man isn't pissed.

"Bass" Bass grins shyly, only to quickly let go of Miles' hand when he realises he's still holding it. Letting his hand drop to his side he looks up at Miles "Sorry" he blushes, nervously.

Miles smiles, turning around and heading to the kitchen, Bass nervously following behind him. Miles gestures for Bass to sit at the kitchen bar on the stool as he reaches up into the cupboard grabbing a clean glass filling it with water, before passing it to Bass followed with two Tylenol.

"For your head" Miles gestures when Bass looks at him confused. 

Smiling softly, Bass pops the pills in his mouth, draining half of the glass in one go. "Thank you" Bass beams, setting the glass down on the counter.

"No problem. Since you're already here and I haven't eaten yet, you may as well stay for breakfast" Miles smiles, turning away from Bass to start grabbing the necessary supplies to make bacon and egg toast with a hashbrown. 

Bass shifts in his seat "I uh, I wouldn't want to impose...I mean I broke into your apartment man. You should be beating the crap out of me, or calling the cops" Bass chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Miles throws Bass a grin over his shoulder "Nah, it's okay man. Don't fret" Miles smirks. For some reason unknown to Miles, he was already comfortable around Bass, who he'd only know for not even five minutes, something that had never happened to him before.

"Um, Thank you I guess" Bass chuckles, "I am sorry I broke into your place though man. I was smashed last night and was 100% convinced this was my best friend Jeremy's flat" Bass smiles.

"It happens" Miles laughs, continuing to make breakfast. 

Feeling useless Bass looks over at Miles "Need any help?" he asks Miles, who grins over at him.

"Yeah sure, you can grab two plates and the knives and the forks, just put them on the bench," Miles says, gesturing to the cupboard where the plates were, then at the cutlery draw. 

Bass nods, proceeding to grab said things before placing them in front of the only two bar stools at the kitchen bench. Bass hovers for a few seconds before Miles tells him there's juice in the fridge, passing him another glass to put next to Miles' plate.

Shoulders relaxing, he gets to work organising the plates and cutlery neatly. It was programmed in him still, for everything to be neat and tidy. Something that hadn't left him since his medical discharge from the army a year ago.

Miles brings the pan over and places the eggs, bacon and hashbrowns onto the plate followed by a slice of toast each.

Miles puts the pot and other stuff into the sink before walking around the bench to sit next to Bass who hadn't picked up his knife and fork yet.

Bass looks over at Miles who sits down beside him, "Thank you for this, I don't deserve any of this hospitality. But thank you".

"No problem, now dig in before your food goes cold" Miles gestures to Bass' food.

They eat breakfast while getting to know each other and before they know it their empty plates are left abandoned on the bench, as they have turned their stools to face each other, knees touching and talking and joking like they've known each other since they were kids.

It's not until Bass phone beeps with message after message that he catches a glimpse of the time, his eyes widen "Oh wow! We've been talking for hours!" Bass exclaims breathlessly. Miles looks at the time on his phone and Bass is right, it's been three hours.

Miles catches a glimpse of the message that's just come through, it's from Bass' friend Jeremy 'Are you okay Bass? You didn't come to mine last night. I'm worried sick, Call me!', Miles frowns concernedly, looking up at Bass who's looking at back at him with a small smile.

"I should probably get going and call Jeremy back," Bass says sadly, Miles mirrors his sad smile but nods in agreement "yeah, I've got to run a few errands for a bit anyway...But how about this, I'll give you my number, and we can go out for lunch tomorrow and maybe tell me why you were so drunk last night" Miles winks.

Bass turns a bright shade of red and ducks his head shyly, looking up under his lashes he beams at Miles "Yeah, I'd love that". And with that, they exchange numbers and all too soon their at Miles' door regretfully saying goodbye to each other.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 12, and I'll meet you downstairs, then we can grab some lunch" Miles smiles, eyes flickering down to Bass' lips when said man's tongue darts out to wet his lips.

"Looking forward to it" Bass trails off, eyes glancing down at Miles' lips when he sees where Miles is looking.

Miles shrugs before saying "To hell with it", and with that, he grabs Bass by the collar smashing their lips together. 

Bass smiles against Miles' lips, hands reaching up to pull Miles' closer. The two of them break apart for air before leaning back, straightening themselves out, meeting each others stare they mirror their grins.

"Tomorrow" Miles voices.

"Tomorrow" Bass parrots.


End file.
